


Just Come and Dance With Me Tonight

by sarahgold96



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, aka my ultimate weakness, dick is a nervous mess and wally is a really good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgold96/pseuds/sarahgold96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aww, come on, we can be broken up and back in our own beds by midnight, promise!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come and Dance With Me Tonight

“Artemis,” Dick’s voice rang out from the kitchen, clearly distressed. “Come on, Artemis, it’s just for one tiny little event.”

In the next room over, Wally propped himself up on his elbow, turning down the volume on the TV just a little so he could hear better. He didn’t have to wait long for Artemis’ reply. “Why me? Why not M’Gann? Or Zatanna? You two seemed to hit it off quite nicely.”

Intrigued, Wally zipped across the room, staying concealed behind the door frame. He heard Dick sputter and stumble when Artemis brought up the second girl. He was probably flushed bright pink under his sunglasses.

“Because I’m asking as-” his voice dropped low and quiet. “-Dick Grayson. Not Robin.”

“So you need someone who knows your secret identity,” she said plainly.

Dick must have nodded because Artemis continued. “Surely you have female friends who know you outside of all this? What about Barbara? You know, from school? I’m sure she’d be willing to help.”

Dick laughed a little. “And have Commissioner Gordon breathing down my neck all night? Pass. Besides, she’s...basically a sister to me anyway.”

Artemis wandered into Wally’s line of sight just in time for him to see her throw up her arms in frustration and confusion. “How many of you does Bruce  _ have  _ down there?”

There was a brief pause.

“Oh. He’s counting!” Artemis exclaimed quietly, to no one in particular.

“Aw, come on, Arte, we can be broken up and back in our own beds by midnight, promise.”

There was another pause as Artemis sighed deeply and smoothed her already neat ponytail. “Look, Dick, I would. But my dad’s been around every corner lately, and I don’t think it’s much of a stretch to say we don’t want to lead Sportsmaster straight to Wayne Manor.”

“I see your point,” Dick said, quieter this time.

“So why’d you tell Bruce you were bringing a girl anyway?”

“He’s been on my ass lately about having a life outside of all this and taking some time ‘to be a kid’ or something. So I may have told him I was bringing my new  _ obviously nonexistent  _ girlfriend to the gala on Saturday just to shut him up.”

“Can’t you just tell him?”

“Not going to happen. I’m pretty sure he’s bragged about it to half the people we know.”

“The one time he gets chatty…” Artemis sighed.

“So you see my dilemma here?” Dick’s voice was strained. He perched on the counter across from Artemis, shoulders slumped forward.

She nodded and stepped swiftly toward him, placing a gentle peck on his forehead. Despite his frustration, a smile tugged at his mouth. “Stay whelmed, kid, you’ll figure something out.”

“That’s my line!”

“Then maybe you should listen to it.” With that, she left the room, leaving Dick still sitting on the granite, face buried in his hands. 

Wally figured that by now, he should make his presence known. In the blink of an eye, he was leaning against the cabinets, arms crossed confidently across his chest. “You know, you could have asked me. Now that I think about it, I’m a little offended you didn’t.”

“Yeah, but one small problem. You’re kind of not a girl.”

“Bruce knows you’re bi, right? Showing up with a boyfriend is less of a lie than showing up with nobody at all.”

“Yeah,  _ Bruce  _ knows.  _ The rest of Gotham doesn’t, though, _ ” he finished under his breath as he hopped down from the counter to leave.

Before he could get out the door, though, Wally was in front of him, blocking the door. “What better way to let them know? Plus, I’ll be right there to diffuse the tension and deflect any awkward questions.”

Dick gazed pensively at Wally for a moment. He seemed sincere: the grin on his face was genuine and a little bit, dare he say, hopeful, and his eyes had an uncharacteristic softness to them. After a long, full pause, he sighed, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“See you Saturday, babe,” Wally said with a wink before darting out of the room.

“Wayne Manor, seven thirty! It’s black tie!” Dick called after him, knowing full well the speedster couldn’t hear him. “I’ll text you, I guess.” His shout echoed through the caverns, and with each reverberation, he grew more and more sure that this wasn’t going to end well.

“Where’d we meet?”

“School. Well, after. I came to find Artemis once class let out. And we locked eyes across the courtyard and the rest was history…”

“Ok, that’s enough.”

“Hey! I just want this to be convincing!”

“And you’re doing a great job. What about our first date? Where’d we go?” Dick had been grilling Wally about the details of their “relationship” since the moment he’d rung the doorbell with a garment bag draped over his arm. Since then, he’d cleaned up nicely, other than the fact that the kid had no clue how to tie a bow tie.

Dick took it upon himself to fix it as they stood in the butler’s pantry, well away from the din of the party. Wally took a breath, no doubt about to give a thought-out, excessively detailed answer when the door swung open.

Alfred stood there, looking the two of them over for a moment. Dick’s hands snapped instantly to his sides and Wally’s eyes widened, as if to convey several shades of “yikes.”

“Master Grayson,” Alfred finally said, averting his eyes just slightly. “I apologize if I interrupted something.”

“No, you didn’t. We weren’t. Nothing.”

“Of course not. But I would like you to know that Master Wayne is looking for the two of you. He’ll be making his opening speech any minute now and I’m sure he’d like you to make an appearance.” He stepped between them and plucked a jar of cocktail onions from a shelf before shutting the door behind him, leaving both boys still standing there, puzzled. Wally’s tie was still askew.

Dick once again buried his face in his hands. “Wally, this was a terrible plan. Can’t we regroup and try to think of something new?”

“You’ve gotta get your head out of Robin-Mode. Like Bruce said, try being a kid for once. Go along with it, and try to have fun. I’ll do most of the talking if you want.”

He cracked a little bit of a smile. “For once your big mouth is going to come in handy.”

“That’s more like it. You ready?”

Dick nodded.

“Come on, babe,” he smirked, one arm snaking around Dick’s waist. “Let’s go make an appearance.”

The gala went off without a hitch. Well, without a major hitch, at least. Which, from Dick’s “inevitable worst-case scenario” mindset meant it was a rousing success. There had been a couple of bizarre looks from the direction of Gotham’s older elite when Wally had taken center stage, composed and charming, but he quite quickly won over the crowd. 

The looks  _ had _ included a vaguely confused one from Bruce, whom they probably should have told about the change.

Dick was surprised by how quickly he fell into the role, shifting to stand closer to Wally, letting him lace their fingers together in a way that was totally meant to be seen, but look like it wasn’t. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised when he turned his head after saying goodbye to the Commissioner to find Wally’s forehead pressed gently against his. “What are you-” he hissed, as quietly as he could while still being audible over the chatter and the clinking of crystal stemware.

“Just play along, remember?”

Just like that, Wally’s hand came to rest at the base of his neck. When their lips met, Dick was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open at least a little bit, but he recovered quickly, pulling Wally in by the waist to reciprocate the kiss.

There were a few audible murmurs from the guests around them, but it was Bruce who finally pulled them apart. His expression was stoic, but there was a hint of affection behind his eyes. “That’s enough, boys, save it for later.”

“Sorry, Mr. Wayne,” Wally said, trying and failing to look bashful.

At the end of the night, when all the goodbyes had been said and Dick had more strange hands ruffle his hair than he would have liked, Wally turned to him, practically beaming. “So was that convincing enough?”

Dick nearly snorted. “Yeah, Wally, it was plenty convincing. I’m pretty sure you even convinced me.”

“So what, we just break up now? Tell them you caught me sneaking around with a busboy or someth-”

Dick cut him off with a rough, deep kiss, pressing their foreheads to each others’ when he finally pulled away. “I think we could keep the charade going for a little while if that’s okay with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have more evidence that I'm far too weak for fake dating AUs. This was meant to be a stupid 500ish word drabble but it escalated a little bit.
> 
> I love to hear feedback on my work, and I'm on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com!


End file.
